Real Manly
by Stephanie Chivas
Summary: Yama has a stressful day and Tai finds out how he deals with it. Rated for use of a bad word but humour otherwise.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon. If I did there would be a few certain changes to it. Mainly lots of taito and no taiora or sorato

Author's note: I based this little fic from a drawing I actually done,which will be up on my website onceI get it all fixedXD it's the first piece of writing I've done in a good 3 or 4 years, so please be kind begs on knees that's about it, enjoy!

Real Manly  
Kaiya

"Damn rain!" An angry Yamato stalked into the hallway of his apartment slamming the door behind him. He was soaked through his light jacket and shirt. A rain storm materialized out of the heavens and let loose on the few victims out on the street, Yamato being one of them. Then the elevator in his building decided to breakdown and he was made to climb the stairs, tripping _twice_ over his wet jeans. He set his guitar down and pulled off his coat and shoes, and picked up the case again. He threw his keys on the kitchen table and read the note left by his father. _'Gotta work overtime. Money on the counter for pizza. Be back late. Dad.' _Glaring at the piece of paper for a second he grabbed it and, crumpling it up, threw it into the trash can.

Mumbling about overworked parents he headed in the direction of his room. Hitting the light switch as he entered he carefully placed his guitar case in the closet and turned to his chest of drawers. Pulling his mobile phone out of his trouser pocket and he placed it in the charger and got out some dry clothes. He pulled on some dry trousers "Thinks it can just appear outta nowhere and soak me..." and tugged his shirt over his head and looked in the mirror. "And mess my hair!" He scowled at his reflection before turning and leaving the room.

"Stupid weather, stupid elevator, stupid father, stupid world!" He threw his wet clothes in the washing machine and started the cycle before going into the small bathroom. He found a comb and tried to fix his hair. After fifteen minutes he threw the comb down in frustration and turned the water on in the tub. He adjusted the temperature before leaving the small room and to rummage in the linen closet.

Bringing out one large towel and one small towel he headed back into the bathroom. "A good, long bath will do me good." He decided before kicking the door shut softly.

* * *

"Why won't he answer?" Taichi cancelled his call again and pocketed his mobile before placing his earphones back where they were and started to trudge through the streets towards Yamato's house. He had just finished his game when the rain had started, which was a blessing in disguise as it washed off some of the mud and grime from playing soccer, and he was now headed to his best friend/boyfriend's house. He didn't really mind the rain, it cooled his hot body down and he could jump in the really big puddles. Everybody kept reminding Taichi that he was seventeen, going on eighteen, and only children jumped in puddles. To which he would jump in more puddles, put on his famous smile and tell them to live a little. 

He hummed as he splashed his way round the corner that would lead directly to the apartment building Yamato stayed in. He pushed open the door and made his way to the elevator only to see the 'Out Of Order' sign on the doors. Shrugging he went through a door and started up the stairs. "Another workout won't do me any harm." Smiling to himself he took the stairs two at a time and climbed up the ten floors to Yamato's home. Reaching the tenth floor he turned and headed down the corridor and stopped at the 'Go Away!' "welcome" mat. He laughed and reached into his bag for the spare key he had to the apartment.

He turned the key in the lock and the door opened easily, he pulled off his muddy shoes before stepping inside and dropped his bag to the floor. "Tadaima! Yamato?" Turning down his music he listened for a reply and took off his jacket and hung it over the radiator. _'I thought he said he'd be in…' _He walked through the small kitchen and helped himself to a drink and a piece of fruit before he continued looking for Yamato.

He checked the couch and found no one, looked in Yamato's fathers room on the way past and still no one, finally he ended up in Yamato's bedroom and there was no one there either. "Oh well, may as well wait for him." He flopped down on Yamato's bed and flicked on the small TV that was in the blond's room and took off his earphones. Absently flicking through the channels he looked around his boyfriend's room.

The bed was tidy, until he ruined it by laying on it, nothing lurking in corners. Clean walls, tidy desk with a few pictures on it and his mobile phone. His desk chair wasn't even half way across th- "wait a minute!" Taichi turned the TV off and picked himself up and walked over to the desk. "His phone's here," he picked said phone up "he must be in." Staring intently at the phone in his hand for a few minutes he heard a soft sound of music.

Turning his head he listened closely and confirmed to himself he wasn't hearing things. A smile appeared on his face and he followed the sound of music through the hallway again. He stopped outside the bathroom and smacked his palm against his forehead. "Duh! The bathroom idiot!" he told himself.

He plastered his trademark smile on his face and reached out for the doorknob. "Yama, you won't believe the game toda-" Stopping in mid step he took in the surroundings; candles, bubbles, music, and finally Yamato. He clutched his side and laughed out loud, breaking Yamato out of his day dream.

"Taichi!" Yamato said incredulously, a blush forming quickly over his pale face. Said brunet was still holding his guts laughing. He took in the sight of Yamato sitting in the bathtub, a towel wrapped around his precious golden locks, pink bubbles raising quite a bit out of the tub, scented candles placed around the room, and to top it off, some nice relaxing music playing from a small stereo.

Supporting one arm still held around his side and one resting on his leg to hold him up he looked back to his blond. "Oh yeah, real manly, Yama!" Taichi gasped out before breaking into peals of laughter again.

"Shut up, Yagami!" Yamato muttered as he looked down, very embarrassed and sporting a very red face to go with it.

* * *

Owari 

I hope you enjoyed that. I enjoyed writing it, and I certainly enjoyed drawing the pic for it and once I get my webpage up and running it'll be on there.  
Now, I leave for bed... sleeeeeeeeeeep...  
Oyasumi nasai, minna-san  
Kaiya  
XXX


End file.
